


Наследники

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [23]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chaebol, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Джонни продолжает улыбаться и слегка разворачивает корпус, чтобы отодвинуться от безгрешно улыбающегося в камеры Тэна. Повторяя его движение, подлец пресекает попытки убежать и заодно поворачивается к фотографам своей удачной стороной. Его ладонь ложится Джонни на плечо поверх пиджака, а вторая рука, спрятанная за их телами от взглядов посторонних, продолжает бесстыдно ощупывать Джонни за задницу.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Наследники

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@almost__a_r_t_/twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40almost__a_r_t_%2Ftwitter).
  * Inspired by [картинка вансяней](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642790) by untamed_hare. 



> Написано на stressed kids fest vol.2 на ключ "чеболи". Спасибо Гале за опечатки. 💚  
> Спасибо оргам, читайте фики других участников здесь — [vk.com/stressedkids](https://vk.com/stressedkids)
> 
> А ТАКЖЕ (вы не поверите) в твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), я решила, что это тоже считается.
> 
> 37\. without a motive — без причины

Джонни продолжает улыбаться и слегка разворачивает корпус, чтобы отодвинуться от безгрешно улыбающегося в камеры Тэна. Повторяя движение, подлец пресекает его попытки убежать и заодно поворачивается к фотографам своей удачной стороной. Его ладонь ложится Джонни на плечо поверх пиджака, а сам Тэн заговорщически ему улыбается (жест будет здорово смотреться на снимках, Джонни уверен): как будто они старые приятели, будто между ними такое в порядке вещей. И все это время вторая рука Тэна, спрятанная за их телами от взглядов посторонних, продолжает бесстыдно ощупывать Джонни за задницу.

Эффективно так, по-хозяйски щупает, мнет и поглаживает. Джонни радуется микроскопическим стежкам итальянских швейных мастеров, у которых он заказывал костюм, ведь магазинные штаны этот козел упорный давно бы проковырял.

Сливаются тайская компания родителей Тэна и американский конгломерат дедушки Джонни, но радуется почему-то вся корейская экономика с Мун Джеином в придачу. Радуются журналисты, радуются рыночные аналитики и будущие работники четырех новых офисов компании, которые планируется открыть в Сеуле, Пусане и еще каких-то двух городах на “т”. Джонни в данный момент на тэновы домогательства ответить не может, а потому только продолжает улыбаться и бесится еще больше.

Тэн сперва казался типичным золотым мальчиком из богатенькой семьи: слишком шумные вечеринки, слишком много историй с алкоголем в корейских таблоидах, поспешно удаленный с саундклауда дисс-трек с какой-то известной девочкой (то ли айдолкой, то ли рэпершей, то ли и тем и другим, Джонни сперва был без понятия). Но эта иллюзия выдерживает недолго, ведь после переезда в Корею им приходится общаться очень часто: каждый день по многу часов, порой и до глубокой ночи. Умение разбираться в людях досталось ему от деда, и Джонни видит, как, стоит им немного притереться друг к другу (ироничный выбор слов, учитывая их теперешнее положение), с Тэна слетает шумная мишура, оставляя только стальные нервы и четкое видение поставленной перед ним цели.

Позже выясняется, что девочка — внучатая племянница из SK Group, и вот их обоих приглашают в ресторан при гостинице на 119 этаже башни Лотте, и слегка ошарашенный Джонни обменивается телефонными номерами со старшей дочерью Чхве Тэвона, которая тоже, оказывается, училась в Чикаго.

Правду говорили, что в Корее все поставлено на частных связях.

Тем временем Тэн увлекается, и очередной щипок за очень частное место в районе пятой точки Джонни выходит пребольным. Джонни едва не ойкает, но сдерживается, хватает его за руку, отводя ее в сторону и бросая злобные взгляды в ответ. Журналисты шумят и спрашивают про их отношения — честности на этот вопрос они не услышат никогда. Работать с Тэном — это лучшее, что с Джонни случалось с профессиональной точки зрения. Максимально эффективно и без лишних амбиций, которые будущему партнерству их семей только помешают. Все это он говорит в микрофон, умалчивая, что личных причин нравиться друг другу у них нет.

Как у него нет и никаких причин целовать Тэна через пятнадцать минут, вжимая его в кафельную стену одной рукой и расстегивая молнию на его штанах другой — стоит им оказаться запертыми в туалетной кабинке конференц-центра. 

Вообще никаких причин.


End file.
